


Kwestia wiary

by enntsu



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: bo dorośli są naprawdę beznadziejni.





	Kwestia wiary

— Nie oszalałem.  
— Oczywiście.  
— Nie, naprawdę. Musisz mi uwierzyć.  
Kit Herondale umieścił dłonie na biodrach i wydał z siebie coś na kształt męczeńskiego westchnienia, bo dorośli wybierali sobie okropne momenty na bycie niezaprzeczalnie ślepym i cholernie głupim.   
— Przecież powiedziała, że wierzy. — Tiberius przechylił półprzeźroczystą głowę. Kit dosłownie mógł podziwiać wazon stojący za plecami Blackthorna, jednocześnie nie musząc go okrążać ani stawać na palcach czy robić innych tego typu rzeczy. — O c h . Wcale nie uwierzyła, prawda?   
Kit wypuścił z sykiem powietrze. Potarł skronie i — och — nie to, by narzekał, ale po raz kolejny został sam ze swoim problemem będącym duchem.


End file.
